


Sweets

by Cerulli



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bad end, Blindfolds, Boys in Chains, Cake, Collars, Crying Seragaki Aoba, Cupcakes, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, DRAMAtical Murder re:code, DRAMAtical Murder re:connect, Embarrassed Seragaki Aoba, Embarrassment, Emotional Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Force-Feeding, Handcuffs, I shouldn't be allowed to write tbh, I'm a terrible person, Ice Cream, Kink, M/M, Milk, Morphine (DRAMAtical Murder), Multi, Not your everyday fanfiction, Rape, Trip and Virus Are Assholes, Trip and Virus bad end, Trip is an asshole and Aoba has to suffer, Virus and Trip's Bad End, Virus and Trip's Route, i don't know how to tag, yeah I think that's enough tags I don't know what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulli/pseuds/Cerulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Trip decides to "spoil" Aoba...</p><p> </p><p>[Trip and Virus' BAD END]</p><p> </p><p>[OLD - not sure if I will complete]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! I'm generally a huge pile of trash, so I obviously love Trip and Virus (and Aoba!)  
> Naturally, being a fan of them meant I had to write a bad end fic.  
> ;) Working on one of Clear's bad end too, but for now, enjoy this really fucked up fanfiction with your favorite dessert loving blond and bluenette captive  
> ~(•-•~) I'll try to update as quickly as I can! 
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos if you enjoyed, and even a comment! Would love love love to hear your feedback! <3

Aoba doesn't shake against the smooth, cold floor anymore. After laying on it for so long he begins to feel completely numb, the chilliness easing into a dull throb in which he completely ignores.  
How long has he been laying there this time? Aoba shifted his naked body ever so slightly, the handcuffs around his ankles and wrists that connected with another pair of said item clinked together softly as the male moved. His limbs ached and throbbed from being in the same position for so long, unable to stretch for such long periods of time proved to be torturous. The collar around his neck dug into his skin quite painfully, and sometimes made it hard to breathe. Aoba let out a shaky breath and decided to stop moving as the cuffs began to dig into his damaged, paper thin skin. He had been struggling in the terrible metal objects lately, uselessly trying to get out of them. He never did. The black blindfold which was over his eyes didn't make anything better, and he often wondered why he even needed eyes anymore, since they always seemed to be covered...unless one of Aoba's sick captors wanted to see his eyes well up with tears and overflow as they continued to violate him. Sometimes Aoba would hope and prey that the two not-twins would never come back, so that he could die on this floor and end this hell that was now his life.  
And then other times, when he was left alone for extremely long periods of time, chained up and blindfolded on the checkered floor, sometimes even gagged, left alone with his own terrible thoughts in the quiet, he would sob and cry out, wanting nothing more than for Trip and Virus to come back and save him. But of course, that's not what happens. He will never be saved, he will never leave this place. He will continue to be used and shared between the two as if he was nothing more then a pet...no, not even a pet, an _item_. To Aoba, the worst part was the way his body reacted to what the blonds did to him. He wished it hurt, he wished it felt like knives were going inside him each time, but it didn't. _It felt good._  
Aoba couldn't really decide if he was more scared of death or of Trip and Virus, but ultimately decided death must be a lot nicer than what he had to go through every day, every night, every  _second._  
Aoba feels like crying and bites down on his bottom lip, a shudder passing through his body.  
He forgets to breathe when he hears the door to the room open suddenly, and he lifts his head slightly. He couldn't see who it was.

"Aaaoooba, I came home early because I have something for you. Have you been a good boy today?"

  
It was Trip, who sounded excited. Virus must not be home yet. Aoba didn't know wether to be relieved that Trip was home or absolutely horrified...he had a feeling that horror was the right one. Aoba began to tremble, but still managed a little nod as reply to what Trip had previously asked.  
He heard footsteps, which got closer and closer as- Aoba assumed -Trip walked over to him. His assumption was proved accurate when he felt Trip begin to unlock the handcuffs that were always put onto Aoba when Trip and Virus left him alone. Didn't they know that he didn't even have the strength to escape anymore? Aoba thinks that they _do_  know, but the two still lock Aoba up for their own sick amusement.  
When Trip finished, Aoba felt a very faint and brief sense of relief, but before he could stretch, Trip brushed his fingertips over the raw skin on Aoba's wrist, earning a flinch from the smaller male.  
Aoba heard him sigh.

"Aoba, this is no good. Have you been struggling against your cuffs?"

Aoba could feel panic begin to rise within him.  
_I shouldn't have struggled._  
The bluenette opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
_I have to answer_  
He had to swallow a couple of times before he could form a proper reply, and finally spoke in his quiet, underused voice.  
"yes..." he breathed.

Trip must be mad at him. Trip will probably do something terrible to him, to teach him a lesson. Aoba grits his teeth at the thought.

Trip clicked his tongue.  
"I'm very disappointed in you. When Virus gets back I'll have to tell him what you've done, Aoba,"  
_Please don't say it..._  
"You will be punished for this,"

Aoba can't hold back a small whimper of fear, of regret, and starts to shake once more.

"Shh, Ah-o-ba~ we only want you to learn your lesson, we care about you, ya know? We can't have you hurt yourself like this." Trip's voice was laced with false sweetness.

"I-I'm sorry, please..." Aoba stuttered out, his voice trembling. He wanted to disappear completely.

"I know you are," Aoba could hear Trip stand up. "It's a shame, I had bought something special for you. You don't deserve it now, but if I don't give it to you it will be wasted."

_I don't want it._

Footsteps could be heard as Trip began to walk, and Aoba knew that whatever Trip has gotten him couldn't be good. They wouldn't _actually_ buy him something he'd like, they would only buy him things that could be used to torture him further.

"I'll be back in a moment, Aoba." And with that, Trip left.


	2. Sugary Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already had this chapter written so it's early haha 030
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed and feel free to comment! :D

  
Aoba took no comfort in the fact it took Trip a good while to return. When Trip finally did enter the room again, Aoba made an effort to sit up, turning his head in the direction he assumed the blond was in. Even though Aoba was no longer handcuffed he hadn't _dared_ take his blindfold off. He heard footsteps once more, and then Trip's voice.

"Come to my room, Aoba." Trip ordered, sounding cheerful. He wasn't usually quite this excited, which added to strong feeling of fear Aoba already felt. He wanted to curl into a ball in the corner and stay there forever, he wanted to so bad, but to ignore an order like this was something he must _never_ do; the one time Aoba did ignore an order he was locked inside a tiny, dark metal box for three days. It was far too harsh of a punishment for such a small act of disobedience, Aoba thought, but he never did ignore an order after that. He never wanted to go back into the box.

Aoba stood up too fast for his weakened state, and let out a gasp as his legs gave out on him, causing him to fall. Trip had fast enough reflexes and caught Aoba before he landed painfully on the cold floor, the smaller male trembling in his arms. Aoba prepared himself to stand again, but Trip didn't let go, his big hands holding Aoba firmly to his chest.  
The bluenette squirmed against Trip's hold; he couldn't tell if Trip was mad at him because he couldn't see his face, and that caused him to panic.

"It seems like Aoba-san is having trouble standing properly. How about I carry you, hmm~?"

"Mm..." was Aoba's reply. He didn't use his voice very much anymore, so it was often hard for him to form a reply quick enough to answer questions.   
Trip picked his plaything up and held him bridal style, carrying him out of the current room and into his own, which was an easy task, considering how much weight Aoba had lost the past few months.   
Aoba was set down on Trip's bed roughly, and Aoba assumed it was because Trip was becoming impatient. Though the blond may appear differently, in reality he was quite childish, which was something Aoba knew well. The softness of Trip's sheets against Aoba's exposed body felt odd compared to the constant feeling of cold tile in which he felt most often, and Aoba allowed himself to melt into them, trying to savor the feeling while it lasted.   
The sound of something not quite clear could be heard, perhaps the noise of something being picked up? Then the bed dipped, informing the tense Aoba that Trip had gotten on it. Aoba held his breath.

"Let's take that off for this," Trip murmured. Aoba flinched when he felt hands come up to his face, thumbs brushing over his pale cheeks briefly before sliding to the back of his head and untying the blindfold that made Aoba's world black.   
"Agh!"   
At first, the light was absolutely blinding, even in Trip's low lit room, and Aoba squeezed his eyes shut. After a few moments, he slowly opened them, squinting against the harsh light as it was still very bright for him. The first thing Aoba saw was Trip, who was staring at him with a smile that Aoba certainly didn't trust, and then he looked over to see something that greatly confused him;   
A relatively small table sat against the mirrors on the wall, a long white cloth draped over it elegantly. The table was graced with assorted desserts and sweets, ranging from cake to hard candy and even things Aoba couldn't identify. In short, such contents seemed harmless, which left Aoba's mind reeling. How could Trip possibly hurt Aoba with such things?   
Maybe Trip would truly, for the first time, give something to Aoba as if he was actually a person and not a pet. The bluenette, however, dismissed that idea completely. For as long as he was here Aoba would not be treated in such a way. Aoba's face turned from confused to scared, and Trip must have noticed that.

"Are you excited? I got everything especially for you~" After saying this Trip stared at him expectantly, clearly wanting an answer.

_No, I'm not excited. Please, leave me alone._   
_Please._

"Y-yes," Aoba's voice shook, but his reply seemed to be enough to satisfy Trip, who smiled at him.   
Aoba watched as Trip picked up a plate from the bed, something Aoba hadn't noticed before. Sat on the plate was a large slice of cake, vanilla, it seemed, decorated with light pink frosting and halved strawberries. Trip grabbed the fork next to the cake, and Aoba started to wonder how long it had been since he'd used one of those himself, and even started to question if he would know how to hold it properly if it were to be given to him.  
Trip lifted the shiny metal utensil and cut into the tip of the cake, then stabbed the small amount of dessert.

"Open your mouth, Ahhhh-oba," Trip drew out the "ah" as if were a dentist speaking to a child. Aoba did as he was told and opened his mouth for Trip, his body shaking lightly. Overall, he wasn't too frightened at the moment. He was just being fed, right? He followed Trip's movements with his golden eyes, and then, shut his mouth once the cake was placed inside it. He chewed it hesitantly at first, worried Trip had put something in it to harm him, but after a few moments he realized it was just normal cake. Delicious, actually, and Aoba wasn't even the biggest fan of sweets. Trip roughly grabbed Aoba's chin after he swallowed, earning a surprised gasp.   
"Hah..."  
Aoba tried to get away but Trip's grip seemed as if it were made of steel, his hand forcing Aoba's mouth open. It was now that Aoba's heart started to race, his body became tense and he had that terrible feeling inside. It was that feeling that made it hard to breathe, that feeling of darkness that slowly spread until every corner of your body was black with horror. After a few seconds Aoba stopped struggling and stayed still, giving up, there was nothing he could do.   
Trip discarded the fork, taking his now free hand and picking up the piece of cake whole.   
Without giving him any time at all Trip took the slice of cake and shoved it all into Aoba's mouth at once, the blond watching intently as Aoba tried desperately to jerk away, but Trip's other hand remained where it was holding Aoba by the chin, easily overpowering the weak and frail male.   
"Mmmpfff!"

  
"Swallow all of it, Aoba," Trip breathed in a husky voice.


	3. Bitter sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed, and even a comment if you'd like! I love hearing feedback!

  
Aoba was almost unable to breathe as the cake was stuffed inside his mouth, the dessert being pushed to the back of his throat in a way that made it so he had to try very hard not to gag. He tried to pull away from Trip, his heart racing as he attempted to chew; But Trip held Aoba's mouth open, his icy eyes gleaming as he observed Aoba's expression. Trip loved it. Aoba's eyes were filled with tears that were on the verge of spilling, he was trying not to cry, trying to keep himself together.  
Aoba's hands tugged desperately at Trip's shirt, there was no way he'd let him choke...right? Aoba wasn't sure right now. With a sigh, Trip loosened his grip enough for Aoba to chew- he wasn't stupid, he wouldn't let anything actually happen to Aoba. The bluenette was struggling to breathe and almost spit out the cake when Trip's hand loosened, but forced himself to swallow it all.

"Good boy," Trip approved with a smile.

Eyes half closed, Aoba's breathing came out in short, fast gasps, a thin line of saliva dripped from his small mouth as he tried to catch his breath with difficulty. By now, Aoba knew that he was pathetic, broken beyond repair. He hates the way he's become, having to rely on Trip and Virus for everything he was useless, utterly helpless. Aoba looked at Trip. He was smiling. He hated that smile.

"You're so cute, Aoba-san," Trip observed cheerfully as he let go of Aoba's jaw and reached for something on the table of sweets. Aoba gritted his teeth, his weak body now shaking excessively. It was funny, Aoba thought, that for a little bit he actually believed Trip might give him something without hurting him, without making him do something terrible. How foolish.  
Aoba saw Trip pick up a plate with four cupcakes on it, bite sized, and started to back up against the headboard of the bed.

"N-no more...please..." Aoba pleaded in his shaky, quiet voice. Was it sad that he still begged for them to stop, even though it never worked?

Trip's eyes softened a small bit; "Aoba-san, we've barely done anything yet. I fully intend to spoil you, consider it a special treat." A treat? Was this a treat?

Aoba could tell by Trip's tone that he shouldn't say anything else, there was no way Trip would stop; asking him to do so again would only cause unwanted complications. Aoba focused on trying to get his body to stop shaking, holding up a pale hand and watching it tremble uncontrollably. What has he become? He couldn't even stop himself from shaking any longer. Perhaps if he never stopped shaking then his flesh would start to loosen and fall from his bones, until he was nothing more than a lifeless skeleton. Trip and Virus would probably keep him, display him somewhere. That would be nice, he decides, nicer than being alive. Aoba wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and before he knew it Trip was upon him again. The blond didn't have to ask him this time, Aoba opened his mouth quickly in hope that Trip wouldn't hold it open again. Trip seemed pleased with this action and plucked a dark pink cupcake from the plate, placing it inside of Aoba's mouth leisurely. It fit inside perfectly, and Aoba was able to close his jaws completely, discovering the cupcake tasted like cherry, a soft and sweet flavor. He wasn't very fond of it.

"Ah, no, leave your mouth open." Trip cooed, brushing his fingertips over Aoba's lips briefly.  
Aoba stopped himself from flinching, blinking a few times. Trip watched through lowered lashes, his eyes for some reasons unsettled Aoba. Maybe it was because to anyone else, they would seem bright, but to Aoba they were false stars in a black sky of evil and everlasting darkness.

Trip took another cupcake from the plate, pausing for a second before he put it inside Aoba's already almost full mouth, much to the bluenette's horror.  
Aoba once again could feel dessert being pushed to the back of his throat, eyes widening as Trip grabbed a _third_  cupcake from the plate, not wasting any time before promptly pushing it into Aoba's full mouth. Using two fingers he successfully fit it inside, and in the process made it nearly impossible for Aoba to breathe. He felt like vomiting.

"Can we fit one more?"

Aoba froze. Trip didn't necessarily ask this like a question, it was more like an announcement or statement. Aoba couldn't protest no matter how badly he would have liked to even though it would have been useless, and was left to watch as Trip grabbed the fourth and finale cupcake from the plate. The distinct, warm feeling of tears started to fill his scared eyes. He felt sick. Trip proceeded to force the cupcake into Aoba, which he managed to do with some effort, completely cutting off the bluenette's air supply. Aoba couldn't breathe, and was sent into a state of major panic, his heart racing so fast he swore it was going to burst into tiny, bloody bits inside of him. Trip tugged roughly at the chain connected to the collar around Aoba's neck, pulling him into somewhat of a kiss, if it could be called that. It was now that Aoba started to sob, his warm tears spilling endlessly from pained golden eyes.

Trip's hand came up and held Aoba by the chin again, keeping his head still. The blond's tongue slipped into Aoba's mouth, pushing cake further down his throat and certainly preventing him from having any way of getting the cake out of his mouth to breathe. Aoba was suffocating and was helpless in means of doing anything about it. Trip greedily violated Aoba's mouth, mentally noting how long it was since Aoba stopped breathing. Trip pulled away, and Aoba's body convulsed. He choked up half of the cake and painfully, almost unconsciously, managed to swallow the other half. Aoba was now gasping for air, his head spinning and his body leaning against Trip's chest as he found himself unable to sit up properly on his own. Aoba was still crying, making it all the more difficult to catch his breath and get his breathing back to normal as his body was wracked with painful sobs.

"What a mess,"  
The blond commented as he held up his hand to examine the cake and frosting that decorated it closely. Aoba couldn't place the look on his face. It looked like a mixture of many things, thought, disgust, a hint of darkness and a twinge of excitement. It wasn't a look Aoba wanted to see on his face, it meant something bad, and Aoba didn't know if he could take anymore of Trip's treatment. Right now, he felt so broken and fragile, held together by thin strings throughout his body that controlled him and made him submit. Aoba felt like he would fall apart if anything were to touch him, crumbling into a pile of bloody flesh and organs, but the strings wouldn't let him. Trip and Virus wouldn't let him fall apart, not psychically.


End file.
